


The Serpent and the Senche

by yansurnummu



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Choking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/pseuds/yansurnummu
Summary: Auredil can't catch a break, and Lindir isn't about to let a clumsy High Elf blow this heist for him.Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up and reposted from my tumblr.  
> *Warning for unsafe choking practices. Don't try this at home, kids.

Lindir’s hand clasped over Auredil’s mouth as he shoved him backwards into the wardrobe, swiftly but silently shutting the door behind the two of them. The wardrobe was cramped, of course, knees knocking together awkwardly as Lindir nearly pinned him against its wooden panels. He began to grab at the bosmer’s shoulders in protest, but froze when he saw the torchlight becoming visible through the cracks of the door.

Lindir watched the source of the light with hawk-like attention, no longer paying Auredil any mind. His hand absent-mindedly shifted from his mouth, smooth leather gloves sliding down his jaw and throat, and suddenly it was all Auredil could focus on.

All he could think about was how _close_ the smaller mer was, body pressed against him with nowhere else to go in the small space. All he could smell was the waxed leather of of his armour and the dull sweetness of the moonsugar he and Pirharri enjoyed so much.

He didn't even notice the light begin to fade until Lindir shifted closer, and though he supposed the movement was meant to be threatening, it was then that Auredil realized how _hard_ he was.

“Don't know why I bother to bring you, clumsy tall mer!” he hissed, and though he couldn't properly see him in the darkness, Auredil was reminded of their closeness by the warm breath on his face. His thoughts were a string of curses as he desperately tried to ignore his growing arousal, but the smaller mer was so _close_ to him, and gods, the _hand on his throat_.

“Oh, come now, we both know you couldn't live without -” Auredil’s breath hitched when a thigh was pressed between his legs. Of course Lindir noticed, as sharp as the thief was.

“Really?” Lindir huffed, the sound somewhere between amusement and disbelief. “Well,” he breathed against the taller mer’s neck after little consideration of the situation. “Do you think perhaps you could stay quiet for once?”

“I -” Auredil began, but gasped when Lindir’s grasp tightened around his throat. He settled on simply nodding instead.

 _“Good,”_ he whispered against his ear, and Auredil shivered, melting against the panels of the wardrobe as the Bosmer palmed him through his breeches. Auredil grabbed at his shoulders, one hand tangling in soft black hair. He bit his lip, nearly hard enough to draw blood, when Lindir began tugging at his belt with his free hand. “Make a sound and I'll stop,” he warned, fingers pressing harder into his neck for emphasis. He tugged off one leather glove with his teeth before dipping his hand into the Altmer’s pants and freeing his already-hard cock.

Auredil weakly gasped for breath, beginning to feel light-headed but not nearly ready to complain. A deft hand began stroking his cock and sharp teeth nipped at his skin, and he found himself wanting more. Lindir eased off his throat slightly, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. The Bosmer’s hands were small, but especially so against his length, he thought; he couldn't help how he bucked his hips into that hand.

“Perhaps I'll let you fuck me, when we get back to the Landing,” he could almost feel the razor-sharp grin against his neck. “Maybe I'll tie you down; ride you how I want,” Auredil squirmed at the teasing, nearing the edge as his grip tightened around his cock.

Distracted by the image of the smaller mer bouncing in his lap, _so close_ _,_ he let out a whimper. They both froze at the sound.

“What did I say?” Lindir breathed out a laugh as he withdrew his hand, a cruel grin just visible in the dark.

“You _wouldn't!”_ Auredil hissed, out of breath before the Bosmer grabbed his jaw and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. Lindir’s teeth sank into his lip and he moaned, the taste of blood on his tongue. He pulled away as quickly as the kiss began, nails digging into his cheek as he whispered, _see you at the cistern,_ before leaving him alone in the wardrobe.

Oh, Auredil was going to _kill_ that thief.


	2. Chapter 2

Auredil was caught somewhere between frustration and embarrassment when he found Lindir that night at the _The Serpent and the Senche._

The thief was happily chatting with the bartender, some rancid Bosmeri drink in his hand, when Auredil pulled up the stool beside him. He had discarded his armour in favour of his loose sleeveless shirt and leather shorts, which did nothing to calm Auredil’s racing heart. He grinned at Auredil when he noticed him, very obviously looking him up and down.

“If it isn't my partner in crime!” he jested - true though it was - before lowering his voice. “I'd _very_ much like to talk to you in private, friend,”

“Yes, of course,” Auredil’s reply came out sounding far more nervous than intended, and he gestured away from the bar. He made an attempt to remain composed, but the mischievous glint in those coal-black eyes made his cock twitch.

Lindir led him out of the inn and down a flight of stairs to the small apartment he kept. In a moment of boldness, Auredil cornered the thief against the inside of the door, nerves getting the better of him as he reached for him awkwardly.

“I assume you want to finish what we started, yes?” he grinned up at the Altmer, showing off sharp teeth. Now that he had him, Auredil was unsure of what to do. Gods, he wanted to kiss him, but was that what Lindir wanted too? He was always terrible at reading people.

“Yes. Very much so, yes,” he managed.

The thief grinned, pushing him away roughly and leading him backwards before shoving him into the haphazard pile of pillows strewn about the floor. He was far stronger than his size let on, and though Auredil knew this, the aggressive display was no less exciting. The smaller mer climbed into his lap, a smug grin spreading across his face as he eyed the small cut on Auredil’s lip.

 _“Terribly_ sorry about that,” he apologized, though sarcastically, his thumb tracing over the Altmer’s mouth. Auredil was about to reply, but lost his train of thought when Lindir kissed him hard. The cut stung, but he paid it little mind as soft lips moved against his and small, rough hands held his jaw. He found his hands caressing the muscular thighs on either side of him, only then fully realizing how delightfully _small_ the other mer was.

Lindir licked into his mouth, and though he tasted of that dreadful jagga, in that moment Auredil couldn't find it in himself to care. He broke the kiss with a sigh when Auredil kneaded at his firm backside, and the Altmer took the opportunity to latch onto his throat instead. He let out a breathy chuckle at the blunt teeth on his neck, beginning to pull at the laces of the loose shirt the taller mer was wearing.

Auredil shrugged it off quickly, hands at Lindir’s waist as he pulled his own low-cut garment over his head. He didn't get long to admire the lithe muscles and scarred brown skin before he was pushed further into the pillows, lips on his once more. The kiss was hungrier than before, all tongue and sharp teeth, and Auredil’s head spun when hips ground down onto his growing arousal. His fingers teased above the hem of Lindir’s shorts, _wanting,_ but still afraid to push him. The Bosmer knew this, of course, and pulled away from Auredil to undress himself. The altmer couldn't help admiring him as he did, eyes raking over his body, from his strong chest to the curve of his hips. His cock throbbed in his pants at the sight of the damp curls and small cock between the bosmer’s thighs, and he looked up to see the mer grinning at him, eyes half-lidded.

His fingers trailed along the inside of Lindir’s thigh, and the Bosmer chewed his lower lip, hands resting on Auredil’s thighs. He dipped a slender finger between wet folds, earning a soft gasp from the mer above him. Auredil held his gaze as he stroked him, the smaller mer beginning to squirm against his hand, a low moan escaping his parted lips. Lindir dragged his hands down Auredil’s stomach, pulling at the laces of his loose-fitting breeches.

“I want you,” Lindir’s voice came out as more of a growl. A long finger dipped into him, deeper this time, and he moaned. “Y’ffre, I _need_ you,”

Auredil smiled, a little bit smug, allowing the Bosmer to untie his breeches enough to free his length. Lindir stroked him slowly, finally able to admire him in the proper lighting. He whined when Auredil withdrew his fingers to grip at his thighs as he watched him. Lindir shifted in the Altmer’s lap to brush his slick folds against his cock, earning a shaky sigh from the mer beneath him.

Auredil wondered, in the back of his mind, if the small mer would be able to take all of him. The thought was pushed from his mind as he took the tip of his cock into his dripping entrance before slowly sinking down. Auredil’s fingers dug into the smaller mer’s hips, the both of them moaning when he bottomed out.

 _“Divines,_ you feel amazing,” Auredil sighed.

He _looked_ amazing too, lips parted and skin flushed, and Auredil couldn't help watching him fuck himself on his cock, slowly at first, testing. Auredil bucked up into him and he groaned, _fuck, yes,_ shifting forward and bracing his arms on the wall on either side of the Altmer’s head.

After a while, he reached between them, fingers rubbing against Lindir’s dick as he thrust up into his tight, slick heat. He watched Lindir pant and grit his teeth, coal-black eyes burning as he stared back at him and set a steady, deep pace.

“I'm - _Aure_ -” Lindir gasped out as he came, tensing around Auredil’s length while he rode out his orgasm. He panted, continuing his movements to meet Auredil’s thrusts, a wicked grin crossing his lips when the taller mer took his wrist to move his hand over his throat. Lindir happily pressed down, restricting the Altmer’s breathing to ragged gasps. His movements became erratic, and it only took a few more hard thrusts for him to come undone, filling the smaller mer with his release.

He was beginning to feel dizzy when Lindir finally eased off his throat, dismounting his softening cock. The Bosmer climbed over him to grab a cloth - no, _Auredil’s shirt_ \- from the floor to clean himself, but the Altmer was far too dazed to complain at this point.

“I had a feeling you enjoyed the choking,” Lindir commented, settling down next to the taller mer.

“Oh, quiet. You'd best not tell anyone,” Auredil groaned, feeling a brief pang of dread.

“Mm, don't worry,” the thief laughed, reaching over to stroke Auredil’s bearded jaw before leaning in to press his lips against his. “This will be _our_ secret,”


End file.
